1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the process of achieving densification and/or phase changes in powder compacts through the application of pressure and an electric current pulse of short duration and high intensity.
2. Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This invention relates to a process that is carried out by means of equipment that is the subject of a prior patent application No. 07/622854 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,043 entitled "Electric Pulsed Power Vacuum Press" filed by M. Dean Matthews through his attorney Michael J. Hughes on Dec. 6, 1990. The equipment disclosed in the prior application is the preferred embodiment of equipment for implementing the process described herein.